Kastor Ronshor
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'0 Weight: 176 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Tar Valon Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History With Kastor’s pedigree and place of birth, it was not a surprise that he would end up in the White Tower. Kastor was born in the family of Arie Tarou Ronshor and Daemon Ronshor as the couple has made the Sursa Mahdi inn in Tar Valon their home. Kastor had a twin brother, Kolin. The former Green sister turn out to be an excellent mother and the two kids were in for a blissful childhood. One of the fondest memories that Kastor had of his childhood were from the kitchen, their mother defending some freshly baked cookies fro her two sons who were trying to get pass her wooden spoon and their father watching them with a smile on his face. Alas all that came to an abrupt end one night. Their father was sent off somewhere far away, Arie had told them that some bad men have appeared somewhere far far to the southwest, and that Daemon had to go and make sure that this bad men do not do any more bad things. Initially all was as before, only that with their father not here to keep an eye on them, the boys did manage to sneak a few cookies every now and then and cause some trouble, as kids were. Then it all fell apart. He woke up, his head spinning and breathing very hard. His neck hurt and it was getting hot, very hot. He actually first noticed the smoke, which was making breathing even harder, before he noticed the flames. With blurry vision Kastor realized the horror he was in. His mother was gone, his brother was nowhere to be seen and there was fire, fire everywhere. The room was engulfed in flames, with a thick wall of fire cutting out the way to the door and the stairs. Kastor knew that he had to get out, but how? The only place he had to go was the window of their room, which was open. Later, going back to this moment Kastor would find it very strange that the window was open. It was always closed and locked since the family’s quarters were on the last floor of the Sursa Mahdi and both he and Kolin were the adventurous type, but at that moment he only knew that the window was the way out. To this day Kastor was not sure exactly how he managed to climb out the window and to the roof. From what he remembered of the inn and what Daemon told him later, it was quite possible to get from the window of their room to the roof of the Sursa Mahdi and from there to the roof of neighboring buildings. Kastor had done exactly that, even that he did not have any memories of how exactly he did it. He remembers where he was when people found him though – clutching to the chimney of the neighboring building, his eyes away from the fire, crying. Once found people from the Tower took him in and took care of him until his father came back. Kastor remembered that day well. How his father stood at what remained of the Sursa Mahdi as if turned to stone and his empty gaze at the graves of Arie and Kolin. Arie’s body was never found, but she was assumed to be killed in the fire, just like Kolin. After a while, his father took him, and they went back to the Tower Guard Barracks in the tower grounds. Both Kastor and his father recovered from the shock eventually, but Kastor never saw his father smile again. Practically living in the Tower itself and with one of the Grandmasters for a father, Kastor’s life took the predictable path. When the boy had free time his father would train him in the ways of Ren’Shai – anything from weapon proficiency and survival to how to prepare medicinal remedies. So given what he grew up with it was only natural that Kastor decided to follow in his father’s footsteps. He has voiced that decision early on, but it was not until his 19th year that his father finally gave him his blessing to do so. So Kastor now found himself on the doorstep of his old home, the Barracks, but in a new role. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee